1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grommet to be mounted into a through hole formed on a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A grommet is mounted externally around a wire that passed through a hole formed in a panel to protect the wire and to prevent the entrance of water and the like through the through hole. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-38978 discloses a grommet to be mounted on a burred part formed at an inner periphery of the through hole. The grommet described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-38978 has a pressing portion provided on a fixing member that is locked to a base end part of a burred portion and a seal located outside the burred portion is tightened by a fastening member in a state where the burred portion is located between the fixing member and the sealing member.
Some grommets have no inner fixing member. In this case, the seal may be displaced relative to the burred portion before being tightened by the fastening member and, further, the seal may be detached from the burred portion.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to suppress a displacement of a grommet relative to a burred portion before tightening by a fastening member.